


GIVE ME FUNNEL CAKE OR GIVE ME DEATH

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Series: AMUSEMENT PARK MERRIMENT, OR MISERIES [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An amusement park, Dean and cotton candy. Does it for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GIVE ME FUNNEL CAKE OR GIVE ME DEATH

))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"What's that?"

"What's what?" Dean said distractedly, watching as a pair of teens staggered off the Canyon of Death rollercoaster and puked into a nearby trashcan.

Cas pointed at a little girl skipping down the midway. "What is she eating?"

Dean shot the girl a look. "It's cotton candy, Cas."

Cas looked blank.

Dean sighed. "It's made from sugar. Tastes great, but it's sticky. If it gets in your hair, you're dead."

Cas nodded seriously. "Do you think I should warn her par –"

Looking over Cas' shoulder, Dean's eyes widened and he gave a squeak of excitement.

"Funnel cake!"


End file.
